Doing the Impossible
by pontus first god of the sea
Summary: It is said that the impossible became possible with my birth. Read to find out why. T for swearing. may change to M depending how I want this to go.
1. Prologue

**AN: My chapters are not usually this short, but this is a Prologue. Also, I own nothing except any oc`s **

There is a lot of ways a story can start. This one, however, starts when Kronos made fun of the fates. Kronos thought the fates gave him a fake prophecy to try and scare him, so he made fun of them and when they appeared he froze them in time and tossed them in the dungeon for torture. They escaped and when they, did they said" Someday, a mortal will become 100 times stronger than you, both in power and strength. So when you try to get revenge on Olympus for them defeating you, this mortal will stop you. AS THE FATES, WE DECREE THIS!" To see if the Primordial's wanted to rule after or not, they asked if they would help train this mortal. They agreed that the Olympians where still fit to rule and decided to help him train.

They also were to give Poseidon the powers of each of the primordials when he has a baby with Sally Jackson. Also Lady Lupa`s essence will be in Sally Jackson, however, Lupa and Sally will know it but Poseidon won`t. Sally and her child will live on Olympus as the demigod needs to be trained how to use his powers. After he is 12 his memory will be erased of the gods and he will think he has known how to use them since birth and that his mother taught him sword fighting skills as a little game to cheer him up. But he will have a loyalty to Olympus so strong, because of his father, that he will never switch sides unless his father does.

**8 YEARS BEFORE THE SECOND TITAN WAR**

**Percy's POV**

So what do you think you are if you are a mortal with the powers of every immortal being in the world? A demi-god, demi-titan, or a demi-primordial!? Sooo, yea, I have these powers but when no one's around I can only use my water powers. But, I have these powers and I can go toe to toe against an Olympian in their own powers and I can look at a god in their divine form. So basically I am a mortal god that can`t flash away and I am not immortal. Apparently there is a prophecy about me saving Olympus and I am scared to Hades! HEYY! Don't laugh I`m only 8! So, to prepare I am going to start training the powers that the Titans and Primordial's have that don't have anything to do with the Olympians powers, with a primordial.

**4 years later (He is twelve for those of you wondering)**

Recently some weird shit has been happening! I don`t know what to do! I can smell things from the throne room to Hestia's palace, and that is 10 miles! I can hear a whisper from 5, and a yell from the whole 100 miles of Olympus shopping mall to the throne room. I can run faster than anything except Arion the legendary immortal horse. But in my defense he is the fastest thing in the world. So today I am going to the training arena to work on hand to hand. I fight giant metal robots that have metal stronger than the Nemean lions pelt. However I can punch right through it! So now I am fighting, ducking, jumping and moving out of the way. Then I jump up and my instincts take over and I slash with new claws that are a new titanium and celestial bronze mix. They tore straight through the metal dummy, and then disappeared. I talked to Athena, and she said we would talk to Zeus. So here I am, in front of the council. Zeus stands up and asks what happened.

I replied "I grew claws and tore the metal dummy to shreds." He was beyond mad, he was furious.

So he yelled "I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU! YOU ARE A THREAT TO OLYMPUS!" Then he shot me with his Master Bolt. When it hit me, I practiced the new thing in my _self-defense against gods 101_ class. I took the power and launched it at him, when it hit him he was blasted across the room. I was so angry my eyes started to flash and pulse with power, from white to black, all the colors of the rainbow and all the shades of those colors. When I spoke my voice sounded like a way more dangerous being.

I said "Zeus! If you try that again I will beat you into a pulp so bad you will FADE!" I am not kidding when suddenly I could smell shit. He went really pale and began to cry. This is because I showed it happening. That is his biggest fear, to be overthrown, or defeated by a mortal. Now to have both happen at the same time, that was too much for the king of the gods. So I then heard Athena say something about a Roman Goddess named Lupa. They then explained about how they have split personalities. They summoned Lupa and asked how this boy could do everything she could and she answered flat and simple.

She said "Because he is my son" There was uproar. All the gods and goddesses started to shout at the same time for an explanation.

Zeus said "Lupa what do you mean he is your son?"

"I mean, he is my son. I desired for a child and the fates showed up and said that I could have a child. They also said I could do it without punishment. They explained how I could put my essence in a mortal that Poseidon was going to have a baby with, then the child would be the child of the prophecy, a true half-blood, half Roman half Greek, three fourths Immortal and One fourth mortal. He is my child, Sally's child, and Poseidon's child.


	2. the start of my crazy messed up life

**AN: I own nothing except any oc`s**

**Percy's POV**

"WHAT! THIS IS UNNEXCEPTABLE! I SHOULD SEND YOU TWO TRATORS TO TARTURUS!" Exclaimed Zeus. At the same time I froze him in time and summoned some dark matter. Now this is a creation straight from the Primordial Nyx the goddess of night, and the Primordial Tartarus, Lord of the pit. This dark matter has power in size, if I summon it the size of a pea it could blow up a house. I summoned some dark matter the size of a football. Now having lived here for 12 years, they were terrified I would summon this much. This would blow up all of Olympus. Zeus sat down looking horrified and I turned to Lupa who was confused. I explained what it does… and she slapped me. I dropped the dark matter and everyone in the room screamed. When it hit….. Nothing happened. They were so confused that I started laughing at their faces.

Then Poseidon said "What are you laughing at?! That could have killed us all!"

So I said "It only blows up if I want it to."

But then I picked it up and looked at Lupa, made the dark matter disappear and gave her a HUGE hug and said "Mom?" and she said "So is Sally Jackson." Then the fates came appeared and said, in unison, "It is time that Purseus Jacks-"

I interrupted and said "Please call me Percy. Thank you."

They glared at me, but when I glared back they relented and nodded and continued to say "It is time for Percy Jackson, Half-blood of Poseidon, Lupa, and Sally Jackson, to go to _camp half-blood_." Then I said "Hang on a sec! You once told me that I would then forget I lived on Olympus." They nodded. I was sad but accepted it.

**Percy`s POV (after memory switch)**

I woke up this morning and realized I was late, so I froze time and did all I needed to. I wrote a note and left it on the table so my mom wouldn't flip when she went upstairs and I wasn't there. I made it to school on time thanks to being able to run 10000 MPH and having control over time. I got there and realized that today was a field trip, so I got on the bus and sat next to Grover, my only friend, and across from Mr. Bruner. When we got to the museum I was asked to follow the teacher's aid for this trip. She said "You know, some of the monsters in Greek myths are actually nice. So I hope you can forgive me." Before I could ask what she meant she turned into a monster, not any monster, a Fury.

So I tried to use some of my powers but I felt a block on them. So I panicked, when suddenly Mr. Bruner, my history teacher, rolled in, he yelled "PERCY, catch and click!" and threw a pen. I was so confused I just did as I was told. Suddenly I was holding a sword, and since my mom taught me swordplay when I was younger I knew what to do. As soon as I had the sword in hand the Fury, Ms. Dodds, jumped at me and I swung the sword and as soon as it hit her she burst into dust. I flipped, and as soon as I did I felt my powers come back.

I could literally SEE my power rolling off in waves. Mr. Bruner was surprised and had my best friend Grover come in, he was talking about a camp and something about how "they finally found me" or whatever. So I interrupted and said "Hey, umm, yea so I have known I have these powers my whole life, and I knew how to use them. But, umm, what is this camp? And who found me? And what was stolen?" Grover and Mr. Bruner seemed surprised that I already know how to use my powers, but they told me to go home and tell my mom, also Grover was to follow me and make sure I get to this camp called _Camp Half-Blood_.

**Time skip (Percy, Grover and Sally are on their way to camp in the car)**

**Percy`s POV**

We are on our way to camp, I have found out my dad is a Greek god. Not some dumbass bum. He is Poseidon but something happened during my birth to give me all the powers ever. No one is sure what though. On our way there was this giant beast thing that I saw. I told my mom to stop and let me out for a second. I got out and ran towards the monster. HOLY SHIT IT'S THE MINOTAUR! Then I realized I could use my dark matter combined with water and ice spikes, so that what I did, and when that stuff hit the Minotaur, it blew up! I got back in the car and said it is ok to drive. When we got there, the second I stepped foot in the camp and Mr. Bruner came with the rest of the camp, I was claimed. There was one other child of Poseidon at the camp, and he is a pompous blow-hard. He comes up to me and says "You think you are Sooo strong don't you? Well let me tell you I am Poseidon`s favorite. So squirt, we are going to have a duel. The one who wins is cabin leader. All powers and magic items allowed, tomorrow at 2:00 PM. I just nodded and went to bed.

**Percy`s Dream**

I woke up in a not so endless pit; I suddenly stopped when I hit the ground. And out of some pitch black smoke came a man, he said "I am Tartarus, Lord of the pit. I am here to give you a gift. Can I see your pen please? So I showed him and he said "Yes very nice. However I think some Tartarus iron, Stygian Iron and chaos Silver frozen over in Styx water should do it. So it can now kill everything, even a god and mortal and it now has read light in the middle, which is hell fire. Good luck in the duel old friend"

**Dream over still Percy`s POV**

I woke up and instantly checked out my sword, so it wasn`t just a dream then. I realized it was 12:00, I slept a total of 14(hours):22(minutes):01(seconds):001(milliseconds ). That is the annoying part of controlling time, I can tell it perfectly. I summoned some breakfast and went to the arena. The other son of Poseidon was there and I asked his name. He said "Its Jacob. Don't forget it, because when you are defeated I want you to know who beat you." So it was 1:59:50:59 and so not to be late to my first duel I froze time and suddenly appeared in the arena. When he asked how I did that I told everyone what my powers were. Jacob now wanted to beat me even more. So we let the battle begin and within seconds he sends this ice spike at my face, something told me to let it hit me, so I did. And it shattered on contact. I remembered a lot of pain, the suffocation of a river called Styx and I remembered bathing in it. I now remember I am invincible. So I laughed and yelled "FOOL! I have bathed in the river Styx!" I finished the battle fast. I turned myself into my other form which I call Piercer the wolf, and my claws shown bright, which now resembled my sword, a mix of Stygian Iron, Tartarus Steel, Celestial bronze and Chaos Silver all frozen in the river Styx water. Also my teeth were the same. So I had my teeth ready to rip his throat out when my mother walked in. She demanded I stop and sit in front of her so I got off and had my tail in between my legs, and my head down. I whimpered and wined but I got lectured any way. Then the gods came and stated that they had a quest.


	3. The children of poseidon

**AN: I own nothing except any oc`s**

**Lupa`s POV**

I was sitting next to my son Percy or in this form Piercer the wolf, when the gods showed up. People thought I was a minor Greek Goddess but Percy knew better. He changed back to human and bowed, when they said "we have a quest." I was worried for my son and so was Poseidon, he obviously knew Percy would be a part of the quest, I had a feeling. I guess you could call it mothers' intuition.

**Percy`s POV**

When they said they had a quest, I was not expecting to have to find the missing symbols of power. So needless to say, I freaked out. Now when I freak out and someone else does, it`s totally different. This is because when I freak out, time does, water does, weather does, and everything does. However, that's dangerous because I use so much power I black out. When I woke up, I was in the big house, and I the second I stood up I was scared shitless. The mother fucking Oracle was sitting on my bed with glowing green eyes and mist coming out of its mouth. The prophecy went a little like this

"_The symbols are hidden,_

_True intentions are revealed,_

_Five shall go west,_

_Three of the sea, one of nature and one of the dead,_

_One shall face the god who has turned,_

_Find what was hidden,_

_And see it safely returned,_

_All beware the gifts of friend and foe,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end."_

I was brought to my senses by a grey eyed annoying daughter of Athena. She NEVER shuts up! She kept asking what the Oracle said. When I looked up from my thoughts, I saw some beautiful silver eyes, filled with curiosity and worry. Suddenly the conch horn blew. Someone was coming across the border. I rushed to the border and saw two people. One boy one girl, they had dirty blond hair, and sea-green eyes. Then I heard a loud ass roar, and for the second time that month, out came the Minotaur. Now unlike last time, I didn't just summon some dark matter. No, I pulled out Multi-Riptide **(AN: all those metals mixed together, don't forget that it`s important.) **and jumped into battle. Suddenly, some random huge wave appeared out of nowhere.

That's when Poseidon claimed these children. That's also when Zeus decided to get cute and try to blast the children with his Master Bolt. Key word, tried, as soon as he pulled it out and had shot, I hat frozen time around him and his bolt, absorbed the bolt, and unfroze time. Now, at this point, my power was so strong because of my anger that you could literally see it rolling off in colorful waves. I looked at Zeus, turned into my, Piercer the wolf form, and focused on a power similar to Dionysus` ability to cause madness.

I broke his sanity; I caused the king of the gods, to go insane. I laughed, because he was supposed to be an all powerful King of the Gods. But I snapped his sanity like it was a toothpick. I left him like this, and went to go check on my new half siblings. They reminded me more of Pontus the primordial of the sea, they even looked like him. But that is because the hair is dirty blond, not raven black. The more I thought about it, I realized the only other son of Poseidon, didn't look like one either.

Jacob, he has brown hair and crystal blue eyes, just like…. OCEANUS! Shit! Where did Jacob go? I ran to my cabin and rushed in, I saw him mist travel, right after taking a letter from my mortal mom, with her address. I looked down and saw a note that said "you must take her to Tam.-M" I mist traveled as well and froze time and when I got there I saw a note. I read "I noticed to children of Pontus arrive. That means you have finally figured out who my dad is. Yes he is Oceanus. I have been playing you all. Well if you want your mom back then come face the god who has turned. My master is so strong that he influenced everyone with the mist and made you all think I was a demi-god but he made me a god. I am a minor god who got NO respect, not even recognized. I am now holding your mom captive.

I was surprised he was a god so me being the seaweed brain I am as Athena says, I forgot it was a note. I asked, "What are you the god of?"

"Right now you are probably thinking "what are you the god of?" Well I will tell you, I am the god of tides in war, water, every tide both physical and metaphorical. Come get your mom. If you think you can make it."

I was so mad I unleashed an earthquake that shook all of New York. When I could calm down, I mist traveled back to Camp and found Chiron and said I wanted to start the quest. Seeing as how the new kids can handle themselves I chose them to come with me. That is when I realized there was another kid with them. He walked up to me and said "Hi I am Nico, son of Hades." That is when I found our last person for the quest.

So it is me, Nick Waters and Katie Oceans, the new kids of "Poseidon"(I think they are kids of Pontus), Nico, and…. who should I choose? G-man! So I found him and asked if he would like to come with, he said he would come along. Just as we were about to leave the horn sounded, again. We rushed up there and we saw a girl holding an ice shield and a guy holding a water sword. The girl had black hair and crystal blue eyes, she also looked a little different than the boy, the boy looked like Jacob but with black hair and crystal blue eyes. And then a hydra came over the road and I used the water in the Hydras blood and stopped the blood-flow to the hydras 5 brains killing it instantly. He acted like a major jerk after I saved his life and I instantly thought he was an exact replica of the bad side of the ocean, whereas I would be the good, as I am told. I was going to have to keep an eye on him when I get back. We left for Mount Tamalpais because that is where the note said, Tam is Tamalpais.


	4. Is it hard find 2 pearls In the USA?

**AN: I own nothing except any oc`s**

**Percy`s POV**

First we were driven to the city, well the others were, I hate to be crammed and restrained to a car. I just turned into Piercer and ran to the city. When we got there we booked tickets to New Jersey then we would switch trains. The whole way to New Jersey I felt as if we were being followed. However, it was quickly forgotten when we got to New Jersey because we were attacked by a huge amount of hellhounds.

I and the other children of Poseidon started to fight them off with whatever we could think of. Swords, water powers, ice powers, everything. There was just too many of them even when I was in Piercer the Wolf form. So we turned and ran into the woods, we kept running until we found a place that Grover identified as Auntie Em`s Garden Gnome Emporium and Kitchen. I smelt a delicious aroma of meat and my canine instincts kicked in. I walked up the stairs and knocked.

When the door opened there was an old lady and she said "Would you dears like some food?" I said yes of course. When I was full she asked if we could have a picture, and that's when I heard a voice in my head say _"Don't take the picture, run or kill this lady, she can`t be trusted."_ That is when my extra wolfy powers kicked in; I could smell reptile and lots of it. So I said "No thanks Auntie Em… or should I say MEDUSA?" as I drew my multi-Riptide. When she say my eyes flash and pulse with power and saw the metals of my sword, she quickly took of the veil covering her eyes and hair. Everyone closed their eyes, except me.

When she looked me in the eye and I didn't turn to stone she backed away in fear, because I was using my power to keep her from turning me to stone. Then she turned even more reptilian with claws and fangs and attacked. I summoned a blast of hell fire from riptide, thank you Tartarus, and burnt her left eye. She just screamed and kept attacking, until I noticed that she kept moving me towards a certain direction. I used the powers of Uranus to see from the heavens. I noticed she was moving me towards a dark ally.

I kept going with it and acted like I didn't know a thing. When we reached the ally I used the shadows to shadow travel to the entrance of the ally right when she entered. I turned around and said "Hey bitch turn around, whoops too late." Then I cut off her head and put it in a pocket dimension in time. The problem with that is it takes a lot of energy. So I made my way back to the group and said "you guys are safe." Then decided to take a little nap.

**Nico`s POV**

When he fell over and started to sleep I saw his life force leaving his body using the one power I knew how to use I grabbed him and shadow traveled him to the ocean, Poseidon's palace to be exact. I then realized I would be crushed, so I made sure I was right next to Uncle Poseidon because he would be able to save me in an instant, so I prayed to him to let him know I was coming with his son. The second we arrived Poseidon made a water dome around us. Then realized that Percy needed to be in water and let it touch him. The difference between demi-gods and 2/3 immortals is they have more of a reaction to their elements. So he turned into Mer-Percy. But I instantly saw his life force returning. When Percy came to he explained to his dad what happened and then we returned.

**Percy`s POV**

When we returned to the group I was asked what happened, I explained the story and then heard a gasp from behind us. When I turned around there was no one there, the reason I heard the gasp was my wolf powers helped me. When I told the others to go to the car I told them I had to check on something. So as they left I heard the voice again, but there was also a female voice this time. As I was listening I followed the voice and saw that new son of Poseidon jerk Dylan and his sister Torie. Dylan realized I had found him and said "I doubt you are that powerful you didn't even realize we were following you."

To which I replied "I knew someone was following us I just didn't know it was you. You are supposed to be on the quest because of your godly parent. Who I can`t tell you because you have to be claimed." Then he shut up, and I realized they might as well get in the car we are "borrowing" from a poor victim of Medusa. They got in the car and we headed to our next destination, the Lotus Hotel and Casino. We were driving when suddenly I got the bright idea to speed up time around the car so we would go faster. They all agreed I should do it. We reached the Lotus Hotel and Casino in a world record breaking time of 3 hours, from New Jersey to California.

When we got there I felt that something was a little off. So I thought hard but the sound of music and games and food and laughter peeked my interest to much. So we headed in and I was offered a flower, it was a cookie. When I ate it I could feel my powers fighting it, that is when I knew something was off, I saw the others about to eat it so I slapped it out of their hands. Suddenly I felt my eyes flash a soothing red the powers of Hestia, I can tell because my brain receives a message saying which powers I am using.

The powers of Hestia do many things, one of which is protecting the mind and body. So this is the mind control that I was protected from. When I mentioned this to Nick, Katie, Grover, Nico, Dylan, and Torie they realized this place was a place designed so you never leave. We were really worried so we didn't eat anything, but we did take the cards. They said they had real cash value so we decided it would be good to have in case of emergency. When we were looking around I notice a very different ball in play in one of those chance games. It was greenish blueish and looked mystical. It was the other Pearl. We needed two one for Grover and one for Dylan because it`s obvious that he doesn't know how to mist travel and Torie could go with Nico.

I said it was time to go to mount tam.


End file.
